ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters II Electronic Press Kit
Ghostbusters II Electronic Press Kit is an Electronic Press Kit (EPK), a videocassette sent to various media outlets (like TV News programs) for them to use to promote Ghostbusters II with trailers, film clips, making of featurette, cast and crew interviews, behind the scenes footage, and so on. It is also famous for containing rare alternate takes, extended scenes and deleted scenes from the movie. Features Trailer *Run Time: 2 minutes, 29 seconds *Of note: **An alternate segment from Chapter 10: Their Day in Court where Peter Venkman says, "Weird things happen and someone's got to deal with it." **A segment from Deleted Scene: Talking With The Mayor Outside The Museum where Ray Stantz tells Mayor Lenny the city is about to be sucked down to the Tenth Level of Hell. **A segment from Chapter 11: The Scoleri Brothers where The Prosecutor is taken outside the courtroom by one of the Scoleri Brothers. However, Nunzio is absent in the shot as the doors open. Film Clips *Total Run Time: 5 minutes, 17 seconds *Ghostbusters II Montage **Run Time: 2 minutes, 10 seconds **Covers the first montage seen in Chapter 12: Two in the Box. *Slime Test **Run Time: 1 minute, 31 seconds **Covers Chapter 13: Mood Slime up until when Egon Spengler clears his throat and is about to suggest the kinetic test. *Charming The Baby **Run Time: 41 seconds **Covers Chapter 05: Investigating Oscar when Dana Barrett returns to see Peter Venkman fooling around with Oscar up to when Peter responds "You poor, poor man" to learning Oscar's name. *Louis & Janine **Run Time: 39 seconds **Covers Chapter 18: In the Tunnel when Janine Melnitz asks Louis Tully if he lives alone up to Louis' response "Tonight?" *Interesting Role Model **Run Time: 56 seconds **Covers Chapter 16: Vigo 101 when there is the close up of Oscar on Peter's bed to when Peter goes to hang his shirt and Dana kisses Oscar. Featurettes *Run Time: 6 minutes, 4 seconds *Of note: **Filming outside the Manhattan Museum of Art at night when the Ghostbusters arrive to see the slime mold. **When the Ghostbusters, Dana, and Louis walk down the stairs of the museum at the end of the movie **Ivan Reitman talks about how they didn't think a sequel would be done then they all talked out it **Clips from Ghostbusters **Ernie Hudson and Harold Ramis sound bytes **Part of Deleted Scene: Possessed Ray Driving where the Ghostbusters have returned to Ecto-1a and Egon notes the "P.K.E. levels are out of sight." Ray stares into space and is clearly being possessed. **Dan Aykroyd sound byte where he says he always knew there were more stories to tell. **Bill Murray talks about the distribution of the 'good lines' **Ivan Reitman talks about the success of the first film was the audience responding to the cast **Annie Potts talks about how unprecedented it is to get the original cast back for a sequel **Rick Moranis, outside the Parkview Psychiatric Hospital set, admits he's been game for a TV series. **Sigourney Weaver jokes about her time on the set as being placed in a 'class with the most awful boys' **A byte about new additions to the cast like Peter MacNicol **A behind the scenes shot from the first montage. The Ghostbusters are in their gray flightsuits wearing Santa hats. A TGIFridays sign is seen briefly. **Sigourney Weaver notes the biggest change for her was the baby and notes even the babies are charmed by Bill Murray **Bill Murray addresses the Manhattan Museum of Art crowd of extras with a bullhorn. **Bo Welch is credited with doing research on New York locations **Los Angeles sets are shown like the Parkview and sound stages at Columbia. **Shots of the Industrial Light and Magic crew **Joe Medjuck talks about using more slime. Harold Ramis says there was too much slime used the previous night. **Ivan Reitman talks about his role in communicating to the audience **Montage of behind the scenes shots **A group shot of various cast and crew taken in Los Angeles Four Guys Profile *Run Time: 3 minutes, 14 seconds *Ivan Reitman does a walk-through of the Manhattan Museum of Art interior set with Murray, Ramis, Aykroyd and Hudson. *Filming of scenes on First Avenue, Armand's and Deleted Scene: Louis' Cousin, Sherman Tully *Practicing for when Aykroyd, Hudson, and Ramis surface from the sewers covered in slime and start fighting *Bill Murray talks about taking cues from Second City - working together and making other actors look good. Dan Aykroyd talks about Second City - talking in shorthand with each other and developing a story from nothing in a scene. Harold Ramis talks about getting his start writing for the class clown so to speak. *Hudson, Ramis, and Aykroyd practice jumping into the River of the Slime. Aykroyd appears to enthusiastically jump onto the cushion pad. *Ivan Reitman rehearses with Aykroyd, Murray and Ramis *Aykroyd, Murray, Ramis and Hudson set up the first scene in straitjackets at Parkview *Harold Ramis is doused in slime *Bill Murray talks to Manhattan museum extras *Bill Murray muses on the search for what's funny Ivan Reitman Profile *Run Time: 2 minutes, 40 seconds *Aykroyd, Ramis, Hudson climb down the very tight manhole. Hudson is doused in slime. *Reitman talks about recapturing the electricity *Sigourney Weaver talks about needing Reitman as the actors' compass *Reitman directs Weaver as she looks at Vigo painting over her shoulder in concern *Bill Murray talks about Reitman's filming style - filming the master, then close ups, then discovering more with the actors *Reitman talks about giving the actors good energy and letting them explore with one more shot *Reitman talking to Moranis during shoot for Deleted Scene: Louis Is Proton Gun Crazy For Slimer Sigourney Weaver Profile *Run Time: 2 minutes, 33 seconds *Reitman and Weaver filming the opening scene on First Avenue *Weaver talks about getting the role in the first movie by being tenacious and auditioning over and over *A deleted segment from Chapter 5, while Egon and Ray still take readings on First Avenue - Peter and Dana walk away. *Weaver talks about how she was teased for asking for motivation and referring to the romantic relationship as 'the arc' Annie and Rick Profile *Run Time: 3 minutes, 13 seconds *A deleted segment from the first montage when Janine answers the phone and confirms "Yes, we're back". The segment ends with her then replying, "I'm just as thrilled as you are." *Rick Moranis, outside the Parkview set, talks about Louis being a broad character *Moranis runs up the stairs of the Manhattan Museum to the Ghostbusters and Dana as they exit at the end of the movie *Annie Potts talks about how she relies more on the script than improvising because they already made a great character and there wasn't a real need to go off and contribute more *More segments of the Deleted Scene: Louis Is Proton Gun Crazy For Slimer, when Louis fires and Janine ducks by her desk Selected Soundbytes *Run Time: 17 minutes, 25 seconds *Bill Murray **Run Times: 41 seconds, 38 seconds, and 47 seconds **Murray talks about give and take with Aykroyd and Ramis. He admits he got a lot of the good lines in the first movie but in the second, actors are taking the lines up **Murray talks about the collaborative process and 'keeping the ball up in the air' with Aykroyd, Ramis, and Reitman. *Dan Aykroyd **Run Times: 37 seconds, 48 seconds **Aykroyd talks about the wealth of material in the first film, knowing there was more than one story to tell, being able to use the first movie as a base and moving on to different stories and sets of concerns. **Writing with Ramis - talking in shorthand, a great collaborator, understand improvising from working at Second City *Harold Ramis **Run Times: 47 seconds, 1 minute, 35 seconds **Ramis talks about them doing a sequel for the first time because they thought it was crass, bad luck, and they might screw it up but then began thinking if they could come up with something good **Ramis talks about growing up absurdist *Ernie Hudson **Run Times: 46 seconds, 1 minute, 5 seconds **Hudson talks about being drenched in the slime. On the second night, he was more committed to it because he knew what to expect **Hudson talks about feeling blessed to be part of project that fans relate to and give back to. *Sigourney Weaver **Run Times: 56 seconds, 28 seconds **Weaver talks about working with the Ghostbusters having not gone to a co-ed school *Rick Moranis **Run Times: 9 seconds, 33 seconds, 33 seconds, 43 seconds **Moranis talks about doing the sequel is like coming back to a family and pitches a TV series Thursday nights at 9:30 **Moranis talks about people coming up to him in the streets. They recognize him mostly as Louis Tully, sometimes from SCTV, and every once in a while from "Streets of Fire" **Moranis muses on why so many Canadians are funny. He notes Eugene Levy came down to film in a day **Moranis likens Louis to a kid who wants to be a Ghostbuster and suggested it to Reitman. Moranis felt the kids could relate to that sub-plot. *Annie Potts **Run Times: 29 seconds, 1 minute 11 seconds **Annie Potts talks about how unbelievable it is to get the original cast back, the cast isn't working in the dark now and it's a comfortable atmosphere. **Potts talks about not going off script. She was trained in theater and tries to be a soldier *Ivan Reitman **Run Times: 42 minutes, 1 minute 10 seconds, 1 minute 1 second **Reitman talks about the role of the performers, recapturing the electricity of the first, putting the actors together in a room - they are greater than the sum of their parts. **Reitman comments on him being as easy laugh, Murray kidding him, and his soundman in constant despair of his laughing **Reitman comments on the international success Selected B-Roll *Run Time: 5 minutes, 11 seconds *First Avenue set, Murray waiving on cars, actors crossing the intersection to take readings *Manhattan Museum of Art exterior, night, when Ecto-1a arrives. The Ghostbusters put on Proton Packs. Ghostbusters first get out of Ecto-1a. Ray and Peter talk to the Fire Captain. *Ray walks back up the museum stairs for end shot. *Reitman talks to Ramis, Murray, Aykroyd and Hudson *Weaver with one of the babies *Crowd of extras cheer on the Ghostbusters, Dana and Louis. *Ray walks back up the stairs for another take. *Another take but from the crowd's POV *Scene at Armand's when Ray, Egon and Winston barge in and after Ray slimes the couple. The police arrive and they leave. Dana's "My museum?" line. Pay Per View Trailer *Run Time: 30 seconds *The Pay Per View trailer at the end of the press kit was a hidden extra. It isn't listed in the Table of Contents. *Dated August 17, 1989 Gallery Featurettes GB2 EPK001.jpg GB2 EPK002.jpg GB2 EPK003.jpg GB2 EPK004.jpg GB2 EPK005.jpg GB2 EPK006.jpg GB2 EPK007.jpg GB2 EPK008.jpg GB2 EPK009.jpg GB2 EPK010.jpg GB2 EPK011.jpg GB2 EPK012.jpg GB2 EPK013.jpg GB2 EPK014.jpg GB2 EPK015.jpg GB2 EPK016.jpg GB2 EPK017.jpg GB2 EPK018.jpg GB2 EPK019.jpg GB2 EPK020.jpg GB2 EPK021.jpg GB2 EPK022.jpg GB2 EPK023.jpg GB2 EPK024.jpg GB2 EPK025.jpg GB2 EPK026.jpg GB2 EPK027.jpg GB2 EPK028.jpg GB2 EPK029.jpg GB2 EPK030.jpg GB2 EPK031.jpg GB2 EPK032.jpg GB2 EPK033.jpg GB2 EPK034.jpg GB2 EPK035.jpg GB2 EPK036.jpg GB2 EPK037.jpg GB2 EPK038.jpg GB2 EPK039.jpg GB2 EPK040.jpg GB2 EPK041.jpg GB2 EPK042.jpg GB2 EPK043.jpg GB2 EPK044.jpg GB2 EPK045.jpg GB2 EPK046.jpg GB2 EPK047.jpg GB2 EPK048.jpg GB2 EPK049.jpg Four Guys Profile GB2 EPK050.jpg GB2 EPK051.jpg GB2 EPK052.jpg GB2 EPK053.jpg GB2 EPK054.jpg GB2 EPK055.jpg GB2 EPK056.jpg GB2 EPK057.jpg GB2 EPK058.jpg GB2 EPK059.jpg GB2 EPK060.jpg GB2 EPK061.jpg GB2 EPK062.jpg GB2 EPK063.jpg GB2 EPK064.jpg GB2 EPK065.jpg GB2 EPK066.jpg GB2 EPK067.jpg GB2 EPK068.jpg GB2 EPK069.jpg GB2 EPK070.jpg GB2 EPK071.jpg GB2 EPK072.jpg GB2 EPK073.jpg GB2 EPK074.jpg GB2 EPK075.jpg GB2 EPK076.jpg Ivan Reitman Profile GB2 EPK077.jpg GB2 EPK078.jpg GB2 EPK079.jpg GB2 EPK080.jpg GB2 EPK081.jpg GB2 EPK082.jpg GB2 EPK083.jpg GB2 EPK084.jpg GB2 EPK085.jpg GB2 EPK086.jpg GB2 EPK087.jpg GB2 EPK088.jpg GB2 EPK089.jpg Sigourney Weaver Profile GB2 EPK090.jpg GB2 EPK091.jpg GB2 EPK092.jpg GB2 EPK093.jpg GB2 EPK094.jpg GB2 EPK095.jpg GB2 EPK096.jpg GB2 EPK097.jpg GB2 EPK098.jpg Annie and Rick Profile GB2 EPK099.jpg GB2 EPK100.jpg GB2 EPK101.jpg GB2 EPK102.jpg GB2 EPK103.jpg GB2 EPK104.jpg GB2 EPK105.jpg GB2 EPK106.jpg GB2 EPK107.jpg GB2 EPK108.jpg GB2 EPK109.jpg GB2 EPK110.jpg GB2 EPK111.jpg GB2 EPK112.jpg GB2 EPK113.jpg GB2 EPK114.jpg GB2 EPK115.jpg GB2 EPK116.jpg Selected Soundbytes GB2 EPK117.jpg GB2 EPK118.jpg GB2 EPK119.jpg GB2 EPK120.jpg GB2 EPK121.jpg GB2 EPK122.jpg GB2 EPK123.jpg GB2 EPK124.jpg GB2 EPK125.jpg GB2 EPK126.jpg GB2 EPK127.jpg GB2 EPK128.jpg GB2 EPK129.jpg GB2 EPK130.jpg GB2 EPK131.jpg GB2 EPK132.jpg GB2 EPK133.jpg GB2 EPK134.jpg GB2 EPK135.jpg GB2 EPK136.jpg GB2 EPK137.jpg GB2 EPK138.jpg GB2 EPK139.jpg GB2 EPK140.jpg GB2 EPK141.jpg GB2 EPK142.jpg GB2 EPK143.jpg GB2 EPK144.jpg GB2 EPK145.jpg GB2 EPK146.jpg GB2 EPK147.jpg GB2 EPK148.jpg GB2 EPK149.jpg GB2 EPK150.jpg GB2 EPK151.jpg GB2 EPK152.jpg GB2 EPK153.jpg GB2 EPK154.jpg GB2 EPK155.jpg GB2 EPK156.jpg Selected B-Roll GB2 EPK157.jpg GB2 EPK158.jpg GB2 EPK159.jpg GB2 EPK160.jpg GB2 EPK161.jpg GB2 EPK162.jpg GB2 EPK163.jpg GB2 EPK164.jpg GB2 EPK165.jpg GB2 EPK166.jpg GB2 EPK167.jpg GB2 EPK168.jpg GB2 EPK169.jpg GB2 EPK170.jpg GB2 EPK171.jpg GB2 EPK172.jpg GB2 EPK173.jpg GB2 EPK174.jpg GB2 EPK175.jpg GB2 EPK176.jpg GB2 EPK177.jpg GB2 EPK178.jpg GB2 EPK179.jpg GB2 EPK180.jpg GB2 EPK181.jpg GB2 EPK182.jpg GB2 EPK183.jpg GB2 EPK184.jpg GB2 EPK185.jpg GB2 EPK186.jpg GB2 EPK187.jpg GB2 EPK188.jpg GB2 EPK189.jpg GB2 EPK190.jpg GB2 EPK191.jpg GB2 EPK192.jpg GB2 EPK193.jpg GB2 EPK194.jpg GB2 EPK195.jpg GB2 EPK196.jpg Category:Press and Promotional Category:Ghostbusters II